fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Beowulf
'''Beowulf' is a legendary Geatish hero and later turned king in the epic poem named after him, one of the oldest surviving pieces of literature in the English language. He is the main character of said story, which has been adapted into many different forms of media. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse, Beowulf is currently signed to Apex Caliber Wrestling on the Ignition brand, where is the current APEX World Champion in his first reign and holds an undefeated streak since his debut. Background * Series: Beowulf (2007 film/epic poem) * Species: Human * Age: '''28 * '''Height: 6’8” * Weight: 275 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) ACW * Debut: May 3, 2013 * Status: '''Active * '''Billed from: The Land of Geats * Allies: '''Spin the Hedgehog * '''Rivals: Kurt Hudson, Ash Ketchum, Seto Kaiba * Twitter: '''@Beowulf Professional wrestling career '''Apex Caliber Wrestling Undefeated Streak and World Champion (2013–present) On the May 3, 2013 episode of ACW, Beowulf made a surprise debut when he arrived after Naruto Uzumaki had cut a promo; the inaugural ACW World Champion welcomed him with a handshake and Beowulf accepted it, but then surprised him with a knee to the gut followed by Wulfhammer, declaring that he is his first target. Later that night, after Uzumaki’s request to face him in the main event, Beowulf shockingly defeated the champion. Soon afterward, he began to score victories over the likes of Crash Bandicoot, who made his debut the following week, the Blake Bros. 2.0, making his pay-per-view debut at Spring Breakdown defeating Rogen Townsend, and Scout of Team Fortress 2 outside of ACW at the 2013 Fiction Wrestling Awards. Beowulf’s succession of wins saw him quickly advance up the card, and he was pushed as a singles wrestler, captivating fans to see him as a world champion already, especially on how he defeated Naruto on his debut; conversely, Beowulf believed he didn’t earn his right as the next challenger just yet. On the June 7, 2013 edition of ACW, Beowulf defeated Jimmy Carmichael to to qualify in the first-ever Playground of Blood Match at Reign in Blood. alongside Ash Ketchum, Crash Bandicoot, Nathan Drake, Kurt Hudson, and Seto Kaiba for the crowning title of King of Blood. On the June 28, 2013 edition of ACW, Beowulf was paired with Ash Ketchum against the team of Drake and Crash and the team of Kaiba and Hudson in a Triple Threat Tag Team Match, which ended in a no contest after Ketchum turned on his partner with a Superkick, reminding him that it was every man for himself; Beowulf retaliates with a Spinebuster, igniting an all-out brawl between the Playground of Blood competitors. At Reign in Blood, after eliminating Seto Kaiba lastly in the Playground of Blood to become the inaugural King of Blood. On the July 12, 2013 episode of Ignition, Beowulf defeated a debuting Spin the Hedgehog and later entered a feud with Kurt Hudson, who has been deriding him over his King of Blood victory and how he was already past his time considering the timeline he’s really from. Hudson and his bodyguard, Hattori Hanzo, assaulted Beowulf and Spin, later furthering damage to the former’s leg as it was injured during his match. On the July 26, 2013 edition of Ignition, after Hanzo defeated Spin clean, Hudson decided that the stipulation for their match at Rebellion would be for the King of Blood crown. At Rebellion, on July 28, 2013, Beowulf managed to defeat Hudson and retain his crown. On the August 2, 2013, Beowulf was drafted to Ignition as the tenth overall pick in the inaugural ACW Brand Extension. Later, on Ignition V the same night, Beowulf reignited his feud with Naruto for his ACW World Championship, declaring to face him at Summer Wars on August 25. Later on that night, Jesse Alvarez hosted a contract between Naruto and Beowulf, who signed the contract to make it official. On the August 16, 2013 episode of Ignition, Beowulf had defeated Naruto’s choice of an opponent in the form of Nero; conversely, Beowulf chose Scorpion as Naruto’s opponent in the main event. Post-match, Beowulf scared the champion into faking him out with a Spear before performing it for real upon his courageous demand. On August 25, 2013, Beowulf defeated Naruto to become the APEX World Champion for the first time. Personality A brave and prideful Geatish warrior with great respect for many competitors and is somewhat prideful. He’s a man that accept any opponent that challenges him. For those that were defeated and were worthy of a opponent, he always helps them up with respect. But for those that are not worthy and fight dirty, they sure don’t deserve respect from Beowulf. Personal life Outside the ring, Beowulf can be seen interacting with Kenshin Himura and has quite odd and antic adventures with Spin the Hedgehog. Though from time to time, Beowulf can be a friend or sarcastic to Spin. As well, he can be seen facing the beasts of the wild and sea, and defeating them in battle. In wrestling While Beowulf’s wrestling style is heavily inspired by Goldberg, he always uses the passing time to develop and add new moves into his move-set to differentiate himself as his own person. Finishing moves * Spear * Wulfhammer (Delayed Vertical Suplex Powerslam) Signature moves * Ankle Lock * Biel Throw * Cross Armbreaker * Dangan Bomb * Discus Elbow Smash – adopted from Spin the Hedgehog * Dragon Screw * European Uppercut, sometimes preceded by a pop-up * Fireman’s Carry Slam * Full Nelson Slam * Giant Swing * Kneebar * Knee Strike to the midsection, as a counter to an oncoming opponent * Mountain Bomb – adopted from Hiroyoshi Tenzan * Multiple kick variations ** Big Boot ** Dragon Whip ** Drop ** Hook ** Super * Multiple Military Press variations, sometimes preceded by a left hand choke lifted into a: ** Drop ** Flapjack ** Gutbuster ** Slam ** Spinebuster * Multiple Powerslam variations ** Belly-to-back Side ** Front ** Scoop ** Ura-nage * Multiple Pumphandle variations ** Emerald Flowsion ** Fallaway Slam ** Slam ** Side Slam * Multiple Suplex variations ** Belly-to-belly ** Delayed Vertical ** German ** Pumphandle ** Release Dragon ** Underhook * Powerbomb * Running Knee Lift * Shoulder Block, sometimes from the top rope or while slingshotting * Snap Swinging Neckbreaker * Spinning Crucifix Toss * Spinning Side Slam Nicknames * “The Beast of Geats” * “King of Blood” * “King Beowulf” * “King of the Danes” * “(Beowulf) The Mighty” * “The Hero” * “The Myth” * “The Living Legend” * “The Monster Slayer” * “The Slayer and Destroyer of Demons” Entrance themes * “Who’s Next?” by Jim Johnston (May 3, 2013 – present) Championships and accomplishments Apex Caliber Wrestling * APEX World Championship (1 time, current) * King of Blood (2013, inaugural) * Undefeated Streak (12-0)1 Fiction Wrestling Awards * Powerhouse of the Year (2014, 2018) Pro Wrestling Illustrated * Ranked #36 in the PWI Male 50 (2013) Trivia # '^'At the 2013 Fiction Wrestling Awards, his victory against Scout counts as part of his undefeated streak. Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers